


Professional Baby Fighter(TWD x reader)

by Why_am_I_gay69



Category: Twd - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Pan reader, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_am_I_gay69/pseuds/Why_am_I_gay69
Summary: Man, I love it here. Not the zombies but the cute guys and girls.(TWD x reader)
Relationships: Beth/reader, Daryl/reader - Relationship, Glenn/Reader, Maggie/reader, Rick/Reader, carl/reader, michonne/reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cast of TWD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cast+of+TWD), [TWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWD/gifts).



Wait what? Jesus child I am 123


	2. Prologue/Pilot: *Chuckles* I’m in danger

I let out a happy sigh as I lay down on my couch. My day was going pretty great. It was slightly cold but I had a blanket for that. I could chill and watch tv. Reason why, I’m chilling is because of quarantine.

We were in the middle of the Corona virus. It’s a sad thing but what we can do to help it is stay home.

Fucking Corona. Maybe if I start crushing on Corona, it’ll get disgusted and go away.

I grab my remote and turn on the tv, deciding what I should watch. I wanted a zombie apocalypse. Maybe Z nation or FTWD. 

Hmmmm

Going into my account, I decide that I would watch TWD. The OG zombie show to me. My first zombie show.

I turn it on, watching episode one. I smile. I get to see Glennnnnn. I love himmmm. He’s so adorable and pure. Also Daryl and Carol. Maggie. Beth and Hershel. Adorable Sophia and Carl. 

I love them. Snuggling into my blanket, the opening scene of the first episode plays.

As soon as Ricks face pops up on the tv, a bright light flashes. 

I put my hands over my eyes and start to get dizzy. 

“ Fucking Christ, my head”  
As soon as I said that, I pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning, I turn my head sideways. But as soon as I do that, a sticks pokes my eye. I groan even harder and open my eyes. Seeing sunlight and trees surround me, makes me sit up straight. Well, straighter than my sexuality.

I look around me, my surroundings not being my apartment. I try standing up and almost fall over. A pain shooting into my head. “ Where am I?” I question myself. 

I move my arm, noticing a different shirt on me. I look down at my outfit. Not the one I put on. I had green pants and a cream white button up shirt. I also had a holster that held a knife and gun. 

‘How did I get these?’ I think to myself. I’ve never had these weapons before. I pull out the knife and honestly, it’s pretty fucking cool. 

I swing it around and almost drop it. I scared myself a bit. 

Noticing an extra weight on my back, I reach my hand to my back. Immediately, I feel a handle. Pulling it out, IT WAS A MACHETE.

‘ Geez I feel badass right now’ 

I swing it around with my knife. My name is now machete. It’s my legal name now. Don’t ask a lawyer.

Admiring it a bit more, I get a sudden realization. I don’t know where I am and I’m playing with weapons?!?

God I’m dumb. Putting my weapons back. Yes, MY weapons. They’re mine now, BITCH.

I look around once more, and walk forward. Trees and more trees. I sigh. What did I do wrong to get this punishment? 

As soon as start to sit down, a scream rips through the trees into earshot. I turn my heads towards the scream. And without realizing it, I start bolting that way.

My legs carrying me to scene that messed me up. A little girls getting surrounded by men?? 

“ HEY!” I tell towards them. Their heads turn to mine and OH LORD BABY JESUS. HIS FACE IS GONE. 

Mister one had half his face hanging off his bones while mister two had no face and was just skull. 

“ NAH MAN, YOU AINT HUMAN” I yell at them, terrified. Baby Christ, what the hell happened. Now I know why the girl was scared.

The guys? start moving towards me, limping and growling.

“ WHAT YOU GROWLING AT LIMP DICK, HUH?” I yell louder. Not the best words for a child to hear but oh well. Mister two moves forward and grabs my arm. I grunt, trying to remove the hand. 

I look behind him and see mister one limping to me too. Along with the girl hiding her head in her arms.

I try pushing him off, but he wouldn’t budge. Then this fucker decides to bite near my collarbone. I let a little scream rip through my lips and push myself back.

Landing on my beautiful ass, a pain shots through me. From both parts. I grab my knife and shot upwards. I stab the fucker in his heart, pushing him down. But for some reason he stands up.

Wait

Growling and smells horrible   
Looks dead and bites  
Doesn’t die from heart stand

SHIT  
A ZOMBIE

I look ahead and see mister two and one coming at me. I walk forward and stab mister one in the side of the head. 

Taking my knife out, I walk to mister two and kick his knees. Making him fall and letting me have a perfect shot into his head. Raising my knife, I push down into the forehead, killing it. 

I set my foot onto its chest and pull out the knife. I let out a sigh and fall onto my knees. 

The rush of adrenaline gone and a throbbing pain near my collarbone. I pull my shirt back and see a bite mark. Shit. That never ends up well. 

I look up and noticing the girl still cowering into the tree. I walk towards her and a twig snaps under my foot. As soon as she heard that, her head snaps up at me in fear. My eyes widen. Sophia? From TWD?

Snapping out of it, I put my hand out.

“ Hey, don’t worry. They’re gone. You’re ok” I tell her, trying to release her of some fear. She nods, still shaking. Understandable, I’m a stranger. Or maybe not. 

Because soon she runs into my arms, shaking. A ruffle in the leaves sends her into my arms.

My heart disintegrates. She so adorable. I want to hold her and take care of her like a little sister. 

I rap my arms her and kneel down. I rock her a little bit.

“ You’ll be fine, I’ll protect you” I grab her face and tell her. She nods and sniffles a bit. Aw shit. An arrow shoots through my heart. 

I stand up and forgetting the bite. I let go of her but she tightens her grip. I almost let out a squeal but forced it down. 

She looks up at me and gives a look. Me being confused, I tilt my head. 

“ can-can you um give me a piggyback please?” She asks, softly. I smile and yet again almost squeal. I nod and kneel down once more. She loves towards my back and jumps on it. I catch her legs and stand up. She’s really light.

‘ This is weird. I killed two zombies and met Sophia. Am I in TWD? Oh god please say I am’ I think to myself. All the characters I could met. 

Wait, if Sophia is in the woods, missing. That’s means I’m on episode one-two of season two. Which means they’ll be at Hershels farm either today or tomorrow or two days. 

I don’t know but it’ll be soon. I have to get there before them.

“ Hey” I ask her, “ what’s your name?”. She looks at me and gives me a small smile.  
“ Sophia”  
I give her a smile back. “ I’m Y/N”

“ You wanna go on a trip to find somewhere safe?” I ask her once more. 

“ I want to find my mom though” she tells me. I nod at her.

“ We will but we need to be safe first ok?” I say to her. She nods and lays her head my back. I smile and internally squeal. I look around, trying to figure out the path to the Greene farm. 

Why I’m not squealing or fangirling or even scared concerns me too.

I let my senses tingle(not really) and start waking in a random direction. Let’s hope that it’s in the farm’s direction. Cause if it’s not

We’re fucked.


End file.
